LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 March 2013
01:02 Hia 01:02 01:02 (Paradox 01:03 (Paradox 01:03 01:03 01:04 Anyway Hi guys 01:09 Hello 01:11 I am a ghost, here to haunt you... 01:11 Hi Chipika 01:14 Sorry may I ask you a favor can you link me to your concept art again 01:16 I cannot do that at the moment. 01:17 Oh 01:17 Flicker not working? 01:18 I forgot how to get onto my account. 01:19 03:13 Hia 04:56 Greetings! How are you all doing this fine day? 06:20 Hia 06:21 Hi 06:29 06:40 Anyone on 07:18 PEOPLE! 02:10 What is with these ads? >.< hold on. 03:56 hia 04:17 I am a ghost, here to haunt you... 04:41 Hi Chipika 04:42 Still having trouble with Flicker? 04:44 Most likely. 04:49 04:50 04:53 I wish Flicker was working for you because you are a good concept artist 04:55 Well, I can't post art until later today. 04:58 okay ;) 04:58 Plus, Flickr is a site, I am only a chip. Flickr has more power than I. 05:12 I'm gonna reboot my system. BBL. 07:03 07:30 Hello, Vector. 07:32 Greetings 07:50 Hi Chipika 07:51 again 07:52 Hello, BlueJay. 07:53 Hi I am working on Concept art and LDD designs right now 07:54 That's cool. 07:56 I have came up with almost all the NPCs and places on a world called mystic forest 07:57 Hmm. Maybe I can draw that for you. 07:57 And I am working on an LDD model of a Castle world 07:57 Can I tell you what it will look like first? 07:57 Sure. 07:57 I mean how the mystic forest looks 07:58 Okay then. 07:59 So it has a beach that just has plain sand 07:59 and it has a tropical forest 07:59 and it has a mayan and Aztec pyramids and temples 08:00 Should I tell you what enemies there are on the world 08:00 ? 08:00 Maybe when I'm done drawing the world. 08:00 Hello, Vector. 08:01 Greetings 08:02 okay Chipika 08:39 08:39 Chipika you still there 08:40 Yes. 08:43 Hello, Professor. 08:43 http://updates.gametreeonline.com/LegoUniverseDigital 08:46 I heart filediving. 08:46 It seems fun. 08:47 Hi guys 08:48 Hello, BlueJay. 08:48 Hi 09:13 bbl. 09:26 Hi Chipika 09:27 Hello 09:30 Hello, Super. 09:30 Hi 09:30 Bathroom :l 09:32 So what's been going on? 09:32 Hope it's not lame 09:35 Anyone? 09:36 Hello, Super. 09:36 :l u already said that 09:37 Yes. Yes, I have. 09:37 lurking in the dark,shame 09:39 It's my job to watch from the shadows. 09:39 :O no! 09:40 We losed him! 09:41 Oop I mean lost 09:42 Eating ON 09:42 PB 09:42 Stupid auto correct 09:44 Why is nobody is talking 09:44 well typing 09:44 We're watching you from the shadows. 09:45 :l bordim 09:45 Without me chat is boring 09:47 Without ESL, buster ZX, you and Themythran and Chipika chat is boring 09:48 The chat is a stegosaurus. 09:49 oh and Sry about not being on for a while I got emotional about LU's death 09:49 :l yup 09:49 LU never died. It's just waiting to save imagination from the Maelstrom. 09:50 thnx for the support 09:51 I feel better 09:55 Dude what we're u guys talking about before me? 09:57 I am bird 09:57 yo bluejay! 09:58 my real name is will I am 09:58 We are talking about my new MMOG project but its not based on LU at all but its like it 09:58 Hi Jwl 09:58 i have a question 09:58 Hello, Jw. 09:59 What is your question? 09:59 continuing our chat on the factions 09:59 o i just Will I am is William 09:59 :o I am stupid 09:59 hold on 10:00 cool name Superflying 10:00 that's not my name 10:01 what should we use for uh knight 10:01 10:01 @Jwl: King is fine 10:01 Hug 10:01 ok 10:01 10:01 and 10:02 samurai can be shogun 10:02 Yahoo 10:02 @Jwl: how about Ashigaru 10:02 instead 10:02 and what should we use for space ranger 10:02 ok? 10:03 what is an Ashigaru 10:03 what is the difference with samurai and shotgun 10:03 Ashigaru are japanese soldiers like samurai just a little lower in rank 10:03 ok 10:03 10:03 but what about space ranger? 10:03 Maybe astronaut. 10:04 ok 10:04 bluejay? 10:04 No bathroom 10:04 Hmmm sure 10:04 ok 10:04 :o I am doomed 10:04 space maurader 10:04 Space Soldier 10:04 ok 10:04 Nah 10:05 sorcerer 10:05 Skip that one 10:05 its not your call will 10:05 pk 10:05 ok 10:06 shinobi can be ninja and we can split ninja into two specialties ninja and kuniche a female ninja 10:06 Names not 10:06 I was thinking ninja princess 10:06 ok 10:06 and now npcs 10:07 My name's not will 10:07 I was kidding 10:07 o 10:08 Uh NPCs are fine all it means is Non Playable character 10:08 ik 10:08 idkyk 10:08 but instead of jett moonshot what about fett boombang 10:08 Reminds me of Boba Fett. 10:08 ya 10:09 how about car car sinks? 10:09 or bar bar blinks 10:09 lol we could put star wars in there 10:09 yk 10:09 engineer should be macanic 10:09 or bulider 10:09 engineer is builder 10:09 we agreed last chat 10:09 O 10:10 sorcerer? 10:10 What's that's 10:10 idk 10:10 that 10:10 summoner is wizard 10:10 o 10:11 Here are my team Ideas......... 10:11 what about summoned be snow white Spence it can summon birds 10:12 Summoned 10:12 what about jett moonshot what are we going to call him 10:12 Summoner 10:12 Jett won't be in game 10:12 ok 10:12 but what npcs could we have 10:12 100000s 10:12 Sorcerer should be imaginiser 10:13 WHAT ones should we have? 10:14 Is that ok? Imaginiser 10:14 for the adventure explorer 10:14 What do you mean Jwl 10:14 it can be where faction related missions can be assigned 10:14 well adventure explorer 2 10:15 adventure explorer 1 can be the venture explorer and return to the venture explorer 10:15 okay sure 10:15 Adventure explorer should be uhh 10:16 wait the faction or ship in the beginning? 10:16 venture explorer= adventure explorer 21 10:16 1 10:16 i meant 10:16 I think adventure explorer we have a space station 10:17 *instead 10:17 ok but we can have darklies there right? 10:17 good idea 10:17 after the first 6 missions 10:18 like from wake up call through escape the venture explorer 10:18 What is the venture league's name? 10:19 there is no venture league 10:19 Why not? 10:20 the divisions themselves are factions 10:20 like daredevil league and pirates 10:20 How many factions are there? 10:20 So 12? 10:21 No 20 10:21 yeah 10:21 Here is my list 10:21 but venture league is split up into daredevil division, pirates and explorers 10:21 Gtg. Cya later. 10:21 bye chippy 10:21 Bye 10:21 So u put other factions 10:22 bye chip 10:22 phew the computer screen almost closed 10:22 :O 10:23 10:23 :@ 10:23 hmm no emote 10:23 10:23 10:23 10:23 ;) 10:23 10:23 B( 10:23 ok 10:23 How many people are there to choose? 10:24 ? 10:25 Like sorcerer,summoner,and shining 10:25 How many are there 10:25 stromlings can be 10:25 Darklie Darklie mech 10:26 Ninjas, Pirates, Space Soldiers, Spys, Kings, rangers, SWAT, Imperial Guard, Cowboy, indian, Builder, Ahigaru, Wizard, Bioligist, Explorer, Viking, Diver, Soldier, Miner, Hunter plus countless others for girl only players 10:26 Evil Spiderling 10:26 Chainsaw darklie 10:26 hammer darklie 10:26 These are the faction above JWLs comment 10:26 ok 10:26 What about the sorcerer is there a sorcerer in the game? 10:27 Darklie Pirate 10:27 Darklie Admiral 10:27 Darklie Ape 10:27 Evil Ronin 10:27 Evil Horsemen 10:28 Evil Dragon 10:28 Its with wizard SFC 10:28 Evil Rancor 10:28 and bosses as follows 10:28 Sorcerer is in that add? 10:28 SFC 10:29 What is the whole games name? 10:30 @Jwl: We have to come up with are own ideas we can't take them from LU 10:30 @SuperFlyingCaptain: LEGO World 10:31 is its full name 10:31 Darth Maul, Jango Fett, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Darth Vader no Armor, Darth Vader With Armor 10:31 Boba Fet 10:31 Fett 10:31 Jabba The Hutt 10:32 The Emporer 10:32 Is this star wars? 10:32 Well u could but don't make the same name's plus LU is closed so it doesn't madder Sence it's closed 10:32 ya the sar wars part of it 10:33 star 10:33 No Star Wars plz 10:33 ok ok 10:33 in game 10:34 Blue u named the game superflyingcaptan lego world? 10:34 how about the space station npcs for missions 1-6 is Fett Starbang 10:34 Robert 10:34 Cloud Road 10:34 good right? 10:35 @SFC: Very funny 10:35 so generous 10:36 @BJ: y is LTE away 10:36 Nice thay will sew us in 1.5sec instead of 1sec now 10:37 Noooooooooooooo 10:37 what about the npc names? 10:37 Fett Starbang 10:37 :Robert 10:37 :Cloud Road 10:37 10:37 Suson strong? 10:38 @BJ: what about the npc names? 10:38 :Fett Starbang :Robert :Cloud Road 10:38 10:39 Sure 10:40 ok good 10:40 now what about missions 10:40 wake up call what should i call it 10:41 JWL what about suson strong as a soldier who needs help with smash a darklie troll 10:41 10:41 ask blue 10:41 CyborTrolls 10:41 Us 10:41 ya 10:41 no 10:41 When 10:41 what about Wake Up Call? 10:41 Talk to Robert on the center platform of the spaceship. 10:42 Stupid auto correct 10:42 Start Fett Starbang 10:42 The darklie troll will instead be called Trollborg since Cyborgs are the main villians in game 10:42 What's wrong about Dyson strong? 10:42 Ends With Robert 10:43 Total Coins 25 10:43 Auto correct 10:43 Well can we have a space station instead of a Space ship? 10:43 Hate it! 10:43 Total LW Points 15 10:43 yeah ok 10:43 What's wrong about suson strong? 10:43 Hate my Idea or Auto correct? 10:44 Talk to Robert on the center platform of the space station. 10:44 Start Jett Moonshot 10:44 Ends Bob 10:44 Total Coins 25 10:44 Total LW Points 15 10:44 Suson strong is fine 10:44 Okay Jwl 10:44 its auto correct 10:44 okay 10:44 A auto correct 10:44 2. Your Creative Spark 10:44 Find 6 Imagination Power-Ups and return to Bob 10:44 Start Robert 10:44 End Robert 10:44 Total Coins 100 10:44 Total BlueJay Points 20 10:44 Stats won Ability to store Brain Power 10:44 Level 2 10:44 See what I life with can't spell what I want to say 10:45 i meant LW Points 10:46 Without correcting everything being corrected 10:46 Cool mission Ideas can you post them on the blog o I can keep track 10:46 ill make blog posts on mine check my blog once a day' 10:47 What? 10:47 Why not mine? 10:47 it would cloud it up 10:47 with your applications people are sending in 10:48 I will make my own wiki today so we can post our ideas in it 10:48 good 10:48 how bout now 10:49 What is the name going to be? 10:49 The problem is people keep telling me to make a site first when I don't even know how to 10:49 10:50 just make the wiki 10:50 first 10:50 I wonder who created this wiki 10:50 ME!!! 10:50 10:50 Not 10:50 lol 10:50 Lol 10:51 Maybe it was Shival 10:51 the mythran 10:51 :O 10:51 O: 10:51 was his name red in chats? 10:51 what about sheman the mythran 10:53 Red name's means creater 10:55 Is the name of ur wiki going to be lego world wiki 10:56 cause 10:57 Cause I think the name of the game should be a one word name 10:59 like creationar 11:00 Cause lego world is kind of like lego universe 11:10 bluejay check the private chat 11:11 okay 11:16 Jwl what is the name of the new wiki 11:18 y did u leave 11:19 Chat kicked me out 11:19 resend the PM plz 11:20 What is the name of ur new wiki 11:20 LEGO World Wiki 11:20 O ok 11:20 cool 11:21 i resent it 11:21 okay 11:21 when is it going to open? 11:22 Or is already open 11:23 It will be open by tomorrow 11:23 11:24 I will help with anything u need 11:24 Well if u nerr 11:24 Auto correct 11:24 Need help 11:28 if LU was still open it would probably would win MMO 11:29 Well see u Roman 11:30 tomorrow 11:30 on the new wiki 11:39 OkY 11:39 *Okay 11:50 do u liek number 3 2013 03 03